Interwinding Destiny
by otaku.fervor
Summary: A princesses of the past, The prince of the future. Mystery of the castle waiting to be solved, Order waiting to be fulfilled for the sake of others. A world of adventure waiting for the 2 of them as they interwind their destiny "Sometimes you need to create your own destiny instead of waiting for a terrible one to come true"
1. Chapter 1

**Interwinding Destiny**

 **~Chapter 1~**

 _While the world sleeps_

 _destiny plans the_

 _next step to take_

 _~Unknown_

* * *

"Okay that'll be all for today" A tall man with light brown hair and crystal like blue orbs said smiling at the group of teens who were more then ready to go home after a long day of school.

Groups of friends had started walking out the door talking about their plan for the coming spring break.

At the far right corner of the class was a young brunette. She sat still, her eyes staring out the window at nothing in particular. Her long silky chestnut hair ran down her slim body ceasing on her slender hips, her hazel eyes that once glowed of happiness and belonging soon faded into a dull brown color when a glent of sadness washed over her orbs as she stared out into the open fields of ongoing lush green plains.

"Mikan!" A girl with golden beach waved hair and calm ocean blue eyes called out to her dear friend seated by her.

"Huh?!" The brunette asked absentmindedly as her attention returned to her friend.

"You've been staring out the window for the past hour! What the hell has gotten into you" The girl cried shaking some sense into her friend.

"Miyu, I'm getting really dizzy!" Mikan cried as she try to slide out of her friends rafe.

"Then tell me what's wrong for crying out loud! I want to know why my best friend has been acting so strange!"

"It's nothing important...come on let's go home" the brunette answered cheerfully as she started to pack up.

"No! We are not leaving here without a proper explanation!" Miyu answered stubbornly sitting in her seat.

Mikan let out an exhausted sigh "I'll tell you on the way home, come on.." she said as she dragged her blond friend along with her. Silence filled the air for a few min as the friends began their journey home but the uncomfortable silence soon ended as Mikan started " _Okay so a few weeks ago I found..._ "

"Grandpa?" Mikan asked peeking into her grandpa's room

 _Silence_

"Oh wait, what am I doing? Grandpa went out to shop for this week's groceries" the brunette thought out loud as she stepped into the elderly's room. Grandpa's room was painted with light hazel and beige color for walls along with dark oak wood floors. His room was nothing like Mikan's, it was nice and neat, papers piled on his desk in a neatly made pile, nothing on a small dining table except for an empty tea cup. Besides his bed was 3 full cases of books, similar to a mini library.

 _Grandpa won't mind right…_

Mikan quickly ran to the bookshelves to search for something on the history of the Aliceal Worlds. She knew for sure her grandpa's book collection could help her with her history project. As if on cue she found the perfect book on the top self. She tipped toed then jumped to try reach for the book. Fortunately the book touched her fingers and was pushed down. However, Mikan unfortunately tipped over and fell butt-first on to the floor as the book came crashing down.

"ouch…" Mikan winced in pain as she moved her hands around in attempt to search for the book. Her hands came in contact with what seemed like a wood box. "What the…" she questioned confused as she lifted her head up to look at what she had in her hands. A beautiful carved wooden box with an old wood lock was in front of her, two letters was carved into the top of the box, I.Y. She looked at the box questioned at the content it might contain. She stared at the look and it's key hole as if trying to figure out a way to open it. A noise was heard from the front door and mikan knew that her grandfather was back. Hurriedly she took the box and the book by it and ran to her room.

"Mikan! I'm home!" Grandpa yelled as he walked through the doors.

"I'm in here" Mikan yelled back from her room behind the closed doors

The rest of the afternoon mikan couldn't stop thinking about the box, and when she and grandpa sat together to eat diner she acted as if nothing had happened when she was asked if she was alright.

Night soon came upon the world. Mikan stared out into the sky through the window as she pulled out the pendent she had ever sense she was born. The only thing that connected her with her now dead parents. The key like pendent was simply flawless with an elegant heart like top and an all white gold key stem. "Mom..dad…" she muttered staring at the key pendent. At the corner of her eye she caught the glance of the box she found earlier today. Suddenly it hit her like lightning. She took the pendant and entered it into the box's key hole, A perfect match. She twisted her pendent to open the box.

 _Click_

The sound was like music to Mikan's ear because it signaled that the box was now unlocked and ready to be opened.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hehe ^.^ I hope you all enjoyed this cause I enjoyed writing it. I can assure you what's going to happen is going to blow your minds. Lol at least I'm hoping so. Anyway I would love to hear from all of you so please comment below and like and follow this story. If you do like this story feel free to check out my other work "A Fatal Fragment" Anyways Happy 4th of july! I kinda uploaded this on midnight of the 3ed/4th so yea I wish you all a happy 4th of july!


	2. Chapter 2

**Interwinding Destiny**

 **~Chapter 1~**

 _While the world sleeps_

 _destiny plans it's_

 _next step to take_

 _~Unknown_

* * *

 _The box clicked signaling that it could now be opened._

Mikan squealed in joy as she open the beautifully made wooden box. Her hands lingered along the the golden box frame. She took out what was inside as she stared at it in awe. A beautiful pendent with a large stone the color of her eyes. Rhinestones, crystals, and diamonds decorated the golden bordering. The necklace sparkled against the moonlight that shined into her room. "wow…" she whispered admiring the beautiful jewelry she was holding up.

Remembering that their was a letter within the box she quickly set aside the sparking pendent. "Whats this…" she wondered out loud as she took a hold of the letter and held it up to the moonlight in order to see read it's contents.

 _To My Dear Daughter Mikan,_

' _this letter is from my parents...' Mikan thought as she read on_

 _Mikan, when you receive this letter it's likely that your mother and I are in deep danger. I'm sorry if all of this is very sudden but I can't explain much right now. However you need to know this. A while before you were born, I overheard one of my men talk about a scheme having to do with using alices for their own benefit. As the king I need to do my part but that wasn't the time. So I waited, but, I had no idea of the outcome of the wait. I knew that inside of these castle walls you would never be safe. That's why when you were born your mother and I sneaked you outside the castle walls declaring that the baby princess was aborted. Mikan, this scheme that they have planted can put an end to our kingdom and the people of Aliceal! As the Princess you have to help stop their scheme if I couldn't finish it myself. I'm sorry my daughter, for putting so much pressure on you and for hiding all this till now. I hope when you receive this letter you are safe outside of the castle walls. But please remember that you are the only one who can stop their schemes. You posses a special alice that marks you royalty. Be careful Mikan because their search for the last of our alice is far from over, because we posses the alice to…_

"W-what why does it just end here?!" Mikan asked unable to believe that the letter was not completed, dated nor signed by anyone.

She gripped on to the letter a tear rolled out of her eye, it was the first time she had ever heard from her parent yet it didn't give any information of their whereabouts, state, and if they were alive or not.

"Mom, Dad…." she sobbed softly as she drifted to deep slumber

The next few days past by in an blink of an eye as all day long she would be staring into empty space thinking about how she could help her parents out. However this was put to an end as one night she had the idea to sneak into the castle as a maid or servant.

The idea haunted her mind but she couldn't dare to take action because she cared very much about her grandfather and would be devastated if she hurts him by doing this.

Mikan's nights became sleepless and she's always thinking about what she should do.

"And so I'm still having trouble deciding what I should do..Miyu" The bunnet sighed as she turned to face her friend.

"WOW!" Miyu stated not knowing that she had asked her anything

"Miyu?" Mikan questioned concerned that she might have broken her friend

"I stopped listening after you said that the letter said you were the previous rulers only hire left, which makes you a princess…" Miyu said her eyes sparked with amusement, cheerfulness obviously shown on her face.

"Yea I guess if you put it that way…"

"Which means you could take back your thorn"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the current family ruling is the hyuugas which is your dad's ministrator(since your dad didn't have direct relatives), however the king's alice is offly very weak compared to his son, prince Natsume Hyuuga since he inherited the queen's fire alice...Anyways, you're the original princess, they only had someone else take the place of the throne because they thought that when your parents died, if they actually died, had no hire. So if you were to tell them that you're the air to the throne they would crown you the princess." Miyu explained drawing imaginary things in the air with her hands

"Did you lesson to what it said in the letter?" Mikan sighed "Someone's planning a revolt and they think that the last of the royal alice is gone but I have it and I can't have them know that I have it. If I want to get to center of this I need to get into the castle and find an ally to help me with this case...By the way what's the prince like?" Mikan asked thinking that she could possibly make the prince her ally.

"The prince?!"

"Yea"

"What about him? Other than being the most sought after bachelor in the whole of Aliceal, having one of the most powerful alice, being extremely handsome, and have never been seen in public? What about him? hmmm.."

"Wow I always thought you never pay attention to anything Miyu…" Mikan said astonished at the thing that can come out of her friend's mouth.

"It's the prince were talking about here!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know much about him even when I do pay attention in class" Mikan replied not putting much thought into it.

"What am I going to do with a idiot of a best friend like you…" Miyu stated as she started to walk again.

'Idiot? If i'm an idiot how can I come up with a plan to sneak into the castle and try to see if I can get something out of it...' The brunette thought a grin slowly creeping to her face.

* * *

 **A/N-Okay so how about that ^.^ haha anyways hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and if you like it please comment and like . I love reading comments and It just brightens my day and gets me to write more**


	3. Chapter 3

**Interwinding Destiny**

 **~Chapter 3~**

 _While the world sleeps_

 _destiny plans it's_

 _next step to take_

 _~Unknown_

' _If i'm so idiotic how can I think of the idea to sneak into the castle'_

Mikan cheerfully walked towards her house after she said her goodbyes to her friend where they had to spit up. Caught up in her own thoughts, mikan started to daydream as she walk causing her to not notice and bumped into someone. "O-ouch…" she winced as she got up to a sitting position

"Tch.." she heard a voice say underneath her.

"Uh-o" she muttered softly as she looked down to meet mesmerizing crimson ords, completely captured by the person's eyes mikan failed to say another word.

"When are you going to get off of me?" the boy called out with a devilish sumg on his handsome face.

"S-sorry.." Mikan cheeks blushed pink as she quickly apologized. She scrambled to get back up on her feet, but was stopped she felt a hand on her wrist reframing her from doing on her wrist refrain her from doing.

"You know what never mind, I like it better this way" the boy said with a smirk on his face.

His comment put a darker blush on her cheeks "let go of me you pervert.." she said pulling away her hand and getting up.

"Says the one who's on top of me" he answered with the same devilish grin.

"You bumped into me!" she called out

"Yea sure says her who never paying attention"

"You weren't too!"

"Now how would you know that when you were the one staring off into space"

"Was not"

"Was so"

"Was not!" Mikan argued "uhhh why do I even bother trying to argue with you!"

The boy shrugged "Maybe because your idiotic"

"Am not!" Mikan said "Uhh can you just leave."

"I could say the same thing about you" he answered nonchalantly

"Uhh!" she grumbled as she walk passed the boy.

"What's your name polka?" He question before Mikan had the chance to walk away.

"Polka? What the? Why should I tell you my name?!" She questioned back.

"Your skirt is up." Came the simple reply from the raven haired boy.

It took a few seconds for Mikan to get what he was talking about and when she got it her face flushed the darkest shade of red it could. "YOU PERVERT!" She yelled only to see the boy smirking.

"Is it possible for someone's face to be that red?" He joked

"Would you just leave me alone!" Mikan yelled

"No"

"Why."

"Cause you haven't give me your name yet."

"And what good do I get by telling you my name?"

The boy grinned as he leaned in closer to the girl, trapping her with his arm on both sides. "How about a kiss" he commented jokingly seeing the reaction on the girl's face was priceless.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" She yelled as she face turned red once again. She pushed the boy's arm aside and decided to make a run for it but was unfortunately stopped by the boy's hands around her wrist. She turned only to see his handsome face with a victorious smug. "Let go of me." Mikan said trying to shake his hand off.

"No" came his curt reply. Before Mikan had the chance to respond to his reply she felt him let out a line of colorful words before his grip loosened

 _'This is my chance.'_ Mikan thought as slipped her wrist out of his hold and made a run for it.

Lucky for Mikan she got away with the help of whoever made the boy lose his grip "sh*t" the boy cursed before turning back hiding in a corner hoping the person on the other side didn't have the chance to see who he was. After the girl left he was about to escape quickly back home before getting caught, however he spotted a necklace with a key like pendent which seems to be left behind by the girl. He quickly picked it up, but at that exact moment the soldier spotted him "your highness." The handsome jet black haired soldier commented before he stepped on the prince's shadow.

"Let go of me Shadow." The prince said with a scowl on his handsome features.

"Only if you promise me you're going back to the palace this instant Prince Natsume." The shadow manipulator answered

"I can go back whenever I want." Natsume answered lighting a fire to cast away the shadow.

"Your highness! The rebels are still out on the loss you can't just use your alice! that can put you in deep danger!" the soldier yelled whispered to the prince

"If my cover were to be blown it'll probably be your fault anyways considering you're always calling me _your highness or prince_ " He let out spitting the last words " And I know better then to use my alice when there's people around" The raven haired prince turned away from the young man in front of him and started walking off towards the direction of the castle.

After running away from the perverted boy mikan quickly ran home to avoid anymore incident. "Grandpa I'm home!" Mikan yelled as she walked in through the door.

"Welcome home mikan, perfectly I was just about to make dinner" grandpa greeted as he came out from the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Did you need some help?" Mikan asked as she threw her bag down and grabbed her apron.

After dinner mikan took a quick shower and locked herself in her room. It was about 10 at night when mikan finished her homework along with all her plans on how she was going to get into the palace. Along with the letter from her dad mikan found a diagram of the palace grounds. However when mikan tried to find out what type of alice the royal family had possessed she ended up with nothing. It was very strange that no one knows what was the royal family's alice. It was said to be a powerful alice that can be put other's alice to destruction but no one knew for sure what their alice was. Before Mikan could process another thought that comes to her mind sleep begins travle through her, and soon she was fast asleep drifting into dream land

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you liked this chapter, isn't Natsume sweet XD (I'm being sarcastic) LOL anyways remember to review! Like! Favorite and Follow! REVIEW~ I love reading reviews it gives me motive to write**


	4. Chapter 4

**Interwinding Destiny**

 **~Chapter 3~**

 _While the world sleeps_

 _destiny plans it's_

 _next step to take_

 _~Unknown_

A week passed in the blink of an eye as all Mikan could think about was the letter. However today she was finally going to do it. Today is the day Mikan plans to sneak into the castle! After dinner and a bit of worrying follow by regret regarding her grandpa she decided to follow along with the plan and go off to the castle. After all she did ask Miyu to tell her grandpa as well as help her look after him.

"Hmm..disguise...check, night vision goggles...check, water gun...check, extra...clothing check, camera...check, note for grandpa...check" she thought out loud as she took a hold of her bag. Mikan was dressed in a black sleeve less shirt with a knot tied on the bottom, black skinny jeans, and black converse along with her silky amber hair tied in a high ponytail. She even added a bit of the things from her disguise make up session with Miyu. Which includes black mascara, eyeliner, and a darker skin tone so she would fit into the dark.

Now that everything's set, the plan is in session. Mikan took a hold of her room's door knob and gently twisted it so that she won't wake her grandpa up. She tip toed to the front door and quietly slipped out of the house while locking the door behind her. A cold sweat fell when she heard a sound behind her only to discover it was a cat and her kittens. She smiled at the adorable animals as she walked out the gates and onto the empty roads of midnight.

"Okay. I have 5 hours to get to the castle and mix in with the maids and not be discovered" she said to herself taking in a deep breath and then letting it out. "Let's do this!" She cheered as she started to walk.

"Okay can you go to the front the guy is in need of a bathroom break." A guard called out to another guard who immediately followed his order.

Taking her chance Mikan through a pebble which landed in the woods surrounding the castle. The guard who immediately caught the noise rushed off in hopes of catching a rebel, leaving the back entrance open for Mikan. Mikan rushed into the entrance not wasting a second while she's at it. Once she was inside she had a quick celebration as she started to walk through the long, dark, empty halls of the castle. Careful not to make a sound Mikan softly tiptoed along the dark halls noting that this part of the castle look like a scene out of a horror movie mixed combined with Disney fairytale castles.

It had been almost 15 minutes since Mikan stepped on to palace grounds. Mikan was hopelessly lost even with the mapped out diagram of the beautiful home of the royal family. Mikan started to think that it was going smoothly based on the facts that, she still haven't been caught and had sometime before morning to find the maids headquarters and blend in. But all those thoughts drained when she heard a rough voice call out "You there! Stop this Instant!"

Mikan stopes in her place, she felt shivers run up her spine as images of her life flashes before her 'I'm to young to die!' She thought.

A man dressed in a blue and white guard's uniform ran up to her giving her a glance before he spoke in a tone quite gentle to mikan's surprise "Pardon my rudeness miss but all contestants in the princess selections are to remain in their guest room until called out..."

"Princesses selections?" She questioned out loud a bit confused but went along with it anyways "R-right umm...I'm sorry I got lost going to the umm...BATHROOM...right bathroom" she then gave the guard a nervous smile.

The guard gave a suspicious glance before answering politely "Okay very well then, I'll escort you back to your room" he then gestured Mikan to follow him.

"Thank you but I umm don't know where my room is..." Mikan answered nervously before politely giving a slight bow and following after him.

"It's quite alright the room are only temporary for all the contestants since it only till tomorrow which is the start of the competition" the guard answered giving a slight smile as he held open a room's door for her.

"Thank you" Mikan smiled as she bed the guard her farewells before walking into the room and closing the door.

 _'What an odd miss...oh well she seems nice, not to mention pretty...'_ The guard thought before walking away.

"Well my plan backfired on me...uhh I was so careful..but oh well at least this is another way I can stay in the castle" Mikan sighed as she fell on her bed and drifted off to sleep

~;~

"Next!" A loud voice called out from behind 2 slightly opened beautifully carved doors. The first princess selection contestant had just exited the now closed interview room.

"Hey!" A girl with long flowing pink hair and blue crystal like orbs for eyes friendly greeted Mikan.

"Hi" Mikan greeted back giving a smile of her own.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya, you can call me Anna" the pink haired girl said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Anna I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura...and of course you can call me Mikan!" Mikan cheerfully said smiling at the fact that this could be her first friend here.

"Nice to meet you Mikan umm I was umm kinda wondering if you would want to come and sit with my best friend, Nonoko and I, you look kinda lonely" she said gesturing to a girl the same age as them with silky blue hair and matching blue eyes. 

"I would love to!" Mikan exclaimed as she followed the girl.

"Nonoko meet Mikan, Mikan meet Nonoko" Anna said introducing the two.

"Umm hi" Nonoko greeted with a shy smile.

"Hi!" Mikan cheered giving a heart warming smile.

"So Mikan do you have an Alice?" Anna questioned her eyes filled with excitement "I'm a cooking Alice while Nonoko here has a chemical Alice"

The burnet hesitated for a second before answering "No I don't have an Alice..I wish I did though life seems so interesting with it!" The burnet answered with a sad smile as the question had lead her to think about the letter.

"It's okay I'm sure that being a non-alice life would be much fun because you get to go to normal schools instead of the crazy schools for alice" Anna commented before continuing "well anyways, so what do you see in the prince that you tried out for this computational selection pageant?"

"uhh...umm I was forced by my grandpa...?" Mikan answered with a nervous lauph trying to hide behind the lie.

"Really?" Nonoko asked quite surprised "We were kind of forced into it counting the facts that our fathers are noble men so it being the prince and all we had to come...though I never actually meet the prince, he was said to be drop-dead-gorgeous" Nonoko added dramatically and give a giggle at her only dramatic moment.

Mikan snickered "wow noble men that must be nic-" before Mikan could finish her sentence a loud voice cut her off "Miss Mikan Sakura!" the voice echoed through the grand hall.

Soon after Mikan stood up and turned to face her friends with a smile and said "that's my cue" she waved to Anna and Nonoko before she walked towards the large Oak door. She took a deep breath in before letting it out in front of the doors.

' _Okay Mikan this is your chance to stay in the castle now go in there and make the best first impression there can be!'_

Mikan paced a smile on her face as she pushed the heavy doors open.

~;~

A/N: Okay another chapter done! I didn't even realize I wrote this much cause I wrote most of the on my phone. Thanks so much for reading and remember to **FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!** I'm going to be starting high school in 2 more days so I won't be on as often but I be sure to upload and write when I have free time...I love you all and thanks so much for all the great reviews you guys made my day.


End file.
